Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast
by TigerPaw2013
Summary: Shawn, Gus, and Hayden help solve a case that is some type of copycat of their past. Can they solve the murder of Doreen Harthan? Was it a suicide or was it murder? * i do not own anything of the psych world even the title*
1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Hayden Lassiter

Age: 27 ( I think that close to Shawn's age)

Other: Uncle is Lassiter. Mom died when she was five. Dad was a police officer. He died in the line of duty when she was in 2nd grade. 3rd grade she moved in with her uncle. Also Shawn and Gus are her best friends ever since the 3rd grade.

* I did no make the Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast episode. I just made up Hayden. Steve Franks and James Roday ( Shawn) made this episode.*


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Night 1987

Shawn, Gus, and Hayden went trick-or- treating with Shawn's dad, Henry.

They just went to a house when Shawn said " This is torture".

" Its not torture, Shawn" said his father.

" It's a 10 minute ride to the police station".

" But I wanna eat my candy now" said Shawn. " Not until I have it x-rayed" said Henry.

" Well can I eat my candy" asked Gus.

" Knock yourself out, Lando." said Henry.

" I just hope your old man doesn't mind his 9 year old son passing razor blades".

" Do you want to eat your candy, Hayden" he asked me.

" No, I'll wait till its x-rayed" I said.

" Ok. Lets get into the car" he said.

We all climbed into the front seat. Shawn was next to his dad, then Gus, and then me. We heard a bunch of talking on the police scanner. Then all of a sudden, a guy ran in front of the car.

"Officer please we've got a jumper" he said all scared.

" Hey, hey, Hey, I've got kids in here" Said Shawn's dad pointing to us.

" Phones lines are down. We tried the police already" he said.

" There's no time. She's really gonna jump".

" Ok, Ok, look, I'll radio for backup . I am not gonna subject these kids to-" said Henry.

Shawn cut him off by saying " Dad, you have to help".

We all saw Sherry in the window ready to jump.

" Sonofa-" said Henry before turning on the police lights and racing towards the asylum.

Once we got there Henry gave us a speech.

" Now listen to me guys, I do not want you to leave this vehicle. Do you understand. I want you all to stay put until I get back. Don't look. Don't listen. Just keep shut your eyes".

Henry get out of the car.

" And keep them shut. I'll be right back" he said through the window.

The moment he left we all shut our eyes. I think Gus shut his eyes pretty tight.

" You thinking what I'm thinking" asked Shawn with his eyes closed.

" Not even sort of" said Gus.

Shawn and I opened our eyes. We both saw Sherry ready to jump out the window. All 3 of us started to gasp. Then she started to fall. Gus covered both of our eyes and shut his.

" Gus" both Shawn and I complain. He just responded by

" You'll thank me later". Shawn pulls off Gus's hands and sees no Sherry in the window.

Finally, I got Gus to take his hands off of my face. When my eyes were clear of Gus's hands, I saw that Sherry was not in the window. I gasped at look at the guys. We just saw a suicide that would haunt us for the rest of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly 20 years later

We were just coming back from playing a game which for some reason they didn't tell me what it's name was.

But Shawn and Gus being themselves, started a fight about if one of them cheated or not.

" You cheated" said Gus.

" I did not cheat. Your not using the side walls at all" said Shawn sounding like he was getting fed up with this argument.

" Guys, break it up" I said trying to end it.

" No Hayden! And Shawn I don't need your tips. I've beaten you before" said Gus.

" Yeah! When we were 12 and I had pinkeye. So Hayden played for me most of the time" said Shawn kind of blaming it on me.

" Oh no Shawn. Don't start blaming me. You didn't even tell how to play. You just said " Here's a racket and you hit the ball type thing". I said mocking him on the last part.

" Immaterial. The low game was cracking the worm burner that was in full effect" said Gus.

" Ok. You cannot have a shot called the worm burner" said Shawn.

I was really get sick of this fight by now.

" Why not" asked Gus wondering why couldn't he.

" Because its my strike out pitch in wiffle ball. Pick a different name" said Shawn trying to make a point.

Then I noticed a girl standing in the office with her back turned.

" Uh, Guys, I think we have company" I whispered to them.

" Excuse us, may we help you" said Shawn being polite, I think.

The girl turned around.

It was Juliet all dressed in pink.

" Hey! Guys!" she said.

" Damn, girl" said Gus, referring to her outfit.

" Yeah, I know, I barely recognize myself" she said while pulling out 3 cards for each of us.

" But isn't this kind of amazing?".

Shawn read off the card " Mary Lou Baumgartner, National Alumni Vice Parliamentarian Beta Kappa Theta Sorority".

" Guys, I'm undercover deep" said Jules.

" Oh, we should totally celebrate" said Shawn with fake excitement.

" It's crazy! I have spent the entire morning planning a mixer. And yesterday, I went and had a Himalayan Mani- Pedi. Yeah, at first it was just to get the other girls to talk, but then I realized my cuticles have been completely taken for granted" said Jules telling us her story.

" Jules, you do realize that we are the only one's that can see you or hear you" I said trying to get to a point.

It always seems I am trying to make a point, but oh well.

" yeah, ok, I admit. I've been undercover for a week now and it's really hard to get out of this mind set. These girls, they are demons. They are vicious little prairie dogs with trust funds and collagen parties. It's a lot to juggle and I need a favor?" she asked.

" Ok" said Shawn.

" I've been at the university investigating the death of a co-ed Doreen Harthan." explained Jules.

" the girl that they found at Wispy Sunny Pines. Wasn't that a suicide?" asked Gus.

" allegedly, a copy cat job. I guess Santa Barbra has some sort of urban legend, about a metal patient who jumped from room 413" answered Jules.

" scary sherry" said Gus.

" We know that one" said Shawn.

" yeah, well, I'm not so sure about the suicide angle. And interim chief Vick is putting a tremendous amount of faith in me to crack this thing and I need to build a case. So, I'm here but not get it?" she asked.

" Gus, Hayden, what's the word" asked Shawn.

" That would be" started Gus

" mum" I finished for Gus as Gus glared at me.

So, I glared right back.

" Doreen was pledging a sorority, and I or Mary Lou am helping my sister's though this very difficult time. I'm convinced they know more than they're letting on" said Jules.

" I need a psychic to read the sorority house. Can you by tonight?" she asked.

" Can we wear pajama's" asked Shawn with a smirk.

" no" said Jules, really fast.

" even better" I said.

" guys, this is serious! There's some really weird stuff that's been going on" explained Jules.

"The girls are petrified. They think they're being haunted. .".

" By what" asked Gus.

" oh come on, Jules. You know we're gonna come man up, just tell us" said Shawn.

" Doreen Harthan's lumbering ghost" she answered.

" lumbering" asked Gus.

" seems completely logical to me" said Shawn.

" meet me at the house at 7" said Jules.

" and remember, I was never here".

" quick question! Where's Lassiter in all of this?" asked Shawn.

" temporary re-assignment. Bye!" said Jules as she walk out the door.

" Oh, I hope he has fun" I said trying not to laugh at my uncle.

" why" asked Gus.

" He has to help a newbie. Saw her picture. **Pretty** interesting" I said while laughing and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later at the sorority house. . .

We were in the living room, and Shawn was holding a tea cup ( I thought that was really funny) and showing some girl that he was psychic.

" I see a man, he's driving your car. He's a valet. And a mall, wait, I see a shoe store. Your fathers gold card. A Jamba Juice may have been involved." said Shawn in psychic mode.

" Oh my God, I totally went shopping today. I passed a Jamba on State Street. You are amazing" said Bianca, the girl Shawn was proving he was a psychic to.

" See Bianca. Now tell Shawn what happened to you last night" said Jules, wait, uh, I mean, Mary Lou.

" Ok, here it goes. This is so scary. I was lying in bed watching One Tree Hill, my favorite show. Chad Michael Murray is so hot. And I have this cute liquid kitty alarm clock, right. It meows and blinks his eyes every half hour. So all of a sudden, they just started to blinking over and over and over, then it let out this half meow" said Bianca, then imitated the meow. It sounded like a cat dying. " And then it's tail fell off, then, it exploded" she finished.

" Wow" said Shawn.

" Slow build, half meow unexpected"

While shawn said that Bianca was imitating the clock by blinking and moving her mouth. I thought it was funny.,

" Didn't see the end coming at all" I said.

" How about you Gus" asked Shawn.

" What" asked Gus. " No I cant say I did".

" Anybody else" asked Shawn.

Then everybody started to talk and ask questions.

" OK, so basically, it's a lot really weird stuff that's creepy and happens at night, Mr. Spencer, is it" said Mary Lou, yay I got it right, point for Hayden.

" yes, that's correct Mrs." said Shawn then he kept mumbling and trying to guess Jules fake name. She was mouthing words hoping he would get it. He got not before he guessed barn door.

It really tried not to laugh.

" Now what I'm gonna need from you is an article of clothing. Preferably an undergarment." continued Shawn.

" Don't you usually get that from the victim" asked Mary Lou.

" I've seen it both ways" said Shawn.

" I'm gonna have to take a look around see what I feel".

" Of course. I'll show you upstairs" said Mary Lou.

Shawn and I got up and followed Mary Lou a.k.a Jules.

While we were leaving Gus was talking to the other girl.

" Ask him" said girl.

" No, you ask him" said another girl.

Gus trying to be cool said " What? What do you wanna ask me girls. Don't be nervous, I put my pants on one leg at a time. Just like you".

" Okay, did you really play Bud on the Cosby Show" asked the first girl.

" Bud, who told you that" asked a confused Gus.

" I knew I recognized you" said Bianca.

" wait, wait, I'm not" said Gus.

" don't be modest, Gus, You are totally, Bud" said Bianca.

" Shawn, Hayden, do you believe this?" asked Gus.

" No, no, no" I said.

" We didn't catch anything, Bud" finished Shawn while putting a funny accent on the name Bud.

" Stop telling people that my name is Bud" said Gus.

Suddenly the lights went off.

A voice said " Get out"

Lights turned back on.

Then off.

" Ackenaib"

" Ackenaib"

" Ackenaib"

Then a flower plot falls off the mantle.

Then a lamp.

Then the lights are back on.

Lights off.

(God, I'm getting so sick of this.)

Then a ghost type thing is the window.

Lights turn back on.

Shawn, Gus, and me, well, we run outside screaming.

We all run to the car.

Shawn and me are jumping up and down.

While Gus is trying to unlock the door.

" Shawn, Hayden, what are you doing" askes Jules.

Shawn and I both stop screaming and jumping.

Gus realizes that the window were open the whole time.

" My partner's and I just need to confer in private and compare notes and what not".

Gus drives away without us.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in the sorority house. . .

" Ok, the girls are sleeping over at the Omega Muse" said Jules.

" Well, they can come home tomorrow" I said.

" I found the evil spirit. It's Radio Shack".

" The face at the window, the old flood light on the roof trick." said Shawn.

" That's how they do it in Haunted Mansion." I said. Both of them gave me a weird look. " Don't ask me how I know that" I muttered.

" These girls are awful. The suspect list is essentially the entire student registry. Although." questioned Jules.

" Although what?" asked Shawn.

" Alice Bundy. Doreen's best friend, her roomate" said Jules.

" But I thought you said she lived at home" I asked.

" The Harthan's took Alice in. She's the only one that I haven't talked to, but conventional wisdom would say. She has a score to settle. Holy shitzu!!!" exclaimed Juliet.

" Excuse me" asked Shawn.

" This polish is already starting to chip" said Jules.

Shawn and I shook our heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Psych office

" Hey buddy, good news. I just got a fax confirming that the city of Santa Barbra has unanimously voted you Exorcist of the Year" said Shawn.

Then Shawn and I started clapping.

" Ok, you two make your little jokes, but I know who's right on my ass all the way to the car" said Gus.

" We had no choice, you were our ride home" I told him.

" Shawn, Hayden, both of you were screaming too" explained Gus.

" Yes, I was screaming " Gus, Hayden let's be brave" said Shawn.

Gus and I gave him a glare.

" Look, both of the parents and the best friend was adamant. That Doreen had too much to live for to kill herself. Plus she was pledging a sorority" explained Gus.

" Right" said Shawn and I.

" Now take another look at this" said Gus while pulling out a picture.

" The latch is broken" examined Shawn.

" And she fell backwards" said Gus.

" Scary Sherry took a swan dive" I realized.

" Exactly" said Gus.

" Gus, you on fire" said Shawn.

" Thank you" said Gus.

" The copy cat suicide angle literally goes out the window." said Shawn.

" But, what's next" I asked.

" I couldn't find the word catenae anywhere. I checked alternate spelling all possible roots. Nothing in Latin. So now I'm going through the dead languages by regions." explained Gus.

" Sanskrit was a wash, as was avestan. Up next, is old church Slavonic but to be honest, I think it's just nonsensical gibberish" finished Gus.

" But it's gotta mean something. The voice in the house kept repeating" I said.

" Ackenaib" said Shawn imitating the voice.

" Ackenaib" Then wrote it on the board.

" Ackenaib"

Shawn was giving up fast.

Suddenly, he looked where his helmet was sitting.

" What's Jules number. I have a theory" he said.

" What's the theory" I asked.

" Hayden, just feed me the digits" he said.

" Why do we have to ask what the damn theory is, Shawn" said Gus, really annoyed.

Shawn got the number.

* phone*

" Hello" said Jules.

" Is Bianca with you" asked Shawn.

" Who wants to know" asked Jules.

" Jules, where is she" asked Shawn, very frustrated.

" Ok, tone. Back at the house with Betty, running late for the mixer, just like me." said Jules.

" All right, I had a vision. We need to meet at the sorority house on the fly" said Shawn.

" Shawn, I cant" said Jules.

" I have to make the spirit speech. And whose gonna flush the planters punch. Oh, yeah, by the way, I met Alice Bundy, today. She's not a shiny happy person. Think."

" Jules, Doreen didn't kill herself, she was not alone in that room. And we need to talk to Bianca now. She's in danger" said Shawn then he hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

We all got into the car and headed to the sorority. Once we got there, we all rushed inside, to Jules coming down the stairs with a sad look.

" Jules" asked Shawn.

Juliet just shook her head saying that Bianca is dead.

We took Betty, the girl who was with Bianca at the sorority house to the police station. There we got a conference room and started to talk.

" Betty, if you know something, you have to tell the chief here. We're all in danger, anyone of us could be next" explained Mary Lou.

" I can sit here all night, Betty. I've got a six month old, who still has a colic. I consider this a reprieve. Now why is your friend, Bianca, dead?" asked the chief.

" I can see it, I can you running down the hallway at the asylum. Wait a second. Doreen wasn't supposed to die. This was an accident. The wood was rotten and the latch broke." explained Shawn while he was having a fake vision.

" Yes, yes, it broke" cried Betty.

" Don't you see, we never meant for her to fall. It was a complete accident" explained Betty.

" Please, do continue" asked the chief.

" It was my job to get Doreen into the house. She knew that it was haze. She thought that she was supposed to spend the whole night inside. Like that movie with the hedge maze and Vincent Van Patten" said Betty.

" Hell night" said Mary Lou.

" Exactly. Bianca was inside wearing this nightgown, you know like Scary Sherry. The girl who jumped from" said Betty, but before she could continue I cut her off by saying

" We know"

" Nightgown, nightgown, I'm feeling the nightgown" said Shawn in a fake vision.

" Bianca buried it in the tar pits, three nights ago" explained Betty.

" tar pits" asked Mary Lou.

" I know, it was really gross and sticky. But she was just scared. We both were. Look it was an accident, I swear to God. Bianca tried to grab her arm, but it was too late. Nobody was supposed to die. Now Bianca's gone too" confessed Betty.

" You with hold evidence. And by conspiring with Bianca, we can charge you with involuntary manslaughter. You understand that's a crime" explained the chief to Betty.

" I know" cried Betty.

" No"


	8. Chapter 8

At the Psych office. . . Next day

Gus and I enter the office at the same time seeing Shawn sleeping on his computer.

" You actually slept here slept night" asked Gus while waking up Shawn.

" Yes, I did, it's called. Crunch time. Have you checked the messages? Have we heard from Juliet?" asked Shawn.

" Yeah, Alice Bundy's alibi is airtight. She lives with Doreen's family. Said that she went to bed early that night and the parents confirmed it" I explained.

" They were still downstairs when the police called" said Gus.

" Who the hell is doing this?" muttered Shawn.

" Oh and you dad called" I said.

" What could he possibly want" asked Shawn.

" Said he wanted to remind you about dinner tonight. Your supposed to bring dessert." said Gus.

" He actually seemed pretty excited" I said.

" O God, that's tonight" said Shawn.

" Guys, you have to come"

" Oh, I don't know, Shawn. It seemed like a pretty big deal to him reaching out and all. We wouldn't want to intrude" explained.

I just nodded.

" Gus, Hayden, he loves you, he always has. Plus if you came, we roll earlier. We'll say we're working on a case" said Shawn.

" But, we are working on a case" I said very confused.

" Sweet! So, it's settled. What are you two doing" asked Shawn.

" I have to start and finish my route" said Gus.

" Hayden" asked Shawn.

" Um, I have go to the police station. Talk to Uncle Lass." I said.

" Awesome" said Shawn.

" I'm going to find Alice best friend Bundy" explained Shawn.

" don't you think that girl has been through enough, Shawn" asked Gus.

" Gus, there is no thing such as a airtight alibi. And if there is, we're going to pretend their isn't. This girl is Sharon stone from Basic Instinct. Which makes me Michael Douglas, Gus is George Dzundza, and Hayden, Mallory Malone." explained Shawn.

I glared at Shawn.

" It's the only one I can think of" he said.

" But the best thing that Dzundza's name in the film is Gus. Until we have another lead we assume it's her. We've just got to figure the how, so far no ice pick." explained Shawn.

" First, never compare my black ass to George Dzundza again." said Gus.

" Fair" responded.

" And what can you possible ask that girl, that the police already haven't" I asked.

As I stand corrected, Shawn did have something to ask her.


	9. Chapter 9

After Shawn and Gus came back to the office we headed to Henry's house.

Once we go their, was ready. We all sat down.

After about a half an hour Shawn said

" Boy, we really should get going"

" Come on guys, stay. Your case will still be there" convinced Henry.

" The sooner we can crack this case and move on the better. Believe me" said Shawn.

" This wouldn't have to do with the Wispy Sunny Pines suicide, now would it" asked Henry.

" Yes, sir"

" Yeah"

" No"

The weird thing is we said that at the same time.

But Shawn's " no" was the loudest.

" The plot thickens" said Henry.

" Ok, it's true, fine. And it hit's a little close to home, seeing as how we were there the first time it happened" confessed Shawn.

" First time what happened" asked Henry.

" Did you open your eyes"

" Dad, you've know me my whole life. Of course, I opened my eyes. But I wasn't the only one" said Shawn by looking at me.

Then, Henry looked at me.

I just laughed and looked down.

" Shawn, that's why I refused to let you ride around with me" said Henry.

" Dad, let it go, I was nine" said Shawn.

" That is a lack against protocol" said Henry.

" Of protocol, can I plead nine years old" said Shawn.

" And you guys have been freaked out about this your entire lives" said Henry.

" I don't even drive by that place" said Gus.

Henry just laughed.

" I really don't think it's funny. It was very scary thing for 2 young boys and a girl. It certainly puts a new spin in the nanny in the Omen" explained Shawn.

" You know that's right" I said.

" Shawn, Hayden, how much did you see" asked Henry.

" We didn't actually see it" said Shawn, referring to the jumping part.

" Luckily they missed the bitter grisly end" said Gus.

" Luckily" asked Henry.

" Yes, luckily. I covered their eyes, but we know what happened" explained Gus.

" Oh, I beg to differ" said Henry.

" It seems that you three missed one but very small important detail. She never jumped" said Henry. Then he laughed.

We all looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

" What, no" I said.

" No, that's impossible" said Shawn.

" We saw the window, she was gone"

" Yeah, cause one off duty police officer pulled her back inside. Scary Sherry Craddock, was rehabilitated. I'm pretty sure she's married and lives in France. Com on guys, give me some credit. I have no idea how that ridiculous urban legend started in the first place" said Henry while walking away from the table.

" You two are big ass mouth's" whispered Shawn.

" We wanted to keep it a secret" whispered Gus.

" But you're the one who was broadcasting it at the lunch table" I whispered back at Shawn.

" I cant believe this" said Shawn.

" We actually started an urban legend" said Gus.

" That's dope" said Shawn.

Then, we gave each other a fist bump.

Then, Henry was by Shawn's head.

" Sometimes Shawn, the answer is right in front of your eyes. You just need to chose to see it" said Henry then slapped Shawn on the side of his head.

" That was creepy" said Shawn.

Gus and I just nodded our heads.


	10. Chapter 10

After we left we headed to Alice Bundy's house to do some investigating. Once we got there we sat in the car.

" This is it. Alice Bundy's house. I know there's something here. I just got to find it. Here's the plan, you both ring the doorbell and distract who. ." said Shawn.

" Who" asked Gus.

" Whom, who, the person that answers the door. I go around back and look for a way in" explained Shawn.

" Are you kidding? It took you the whole ride to come up with that" I asked from the backseat.

" Feel free to make revisions" said Shawn.

" How are we suppose to distract them?" asked Gus.

" You guys will think of something, good luck. We are all counting on you two" said Shawn.

Then we all exited the car.

Shawn went around the back while Gus and I were in charge of the distraction part.

Gus rang the doorbell. A lady came out.

" Mrs. Harthan" asked Gus with fake tears in his eyes.

" No. The Harthan's are down at the cemetery. I'm Poppy, the housekeeper, may I help you" asked Poppy with her British accent.

" Yes, have you seen Mrs. Pickles" asked Gus.

" Mrs. Pickles" she asked.

" Yes, Mrs. Pickles. Our orange tabby, you must have seen her before. She's pregnant with who knows how many unborn tabby kittens. And he lost her" I said fake crying as well.

She invited us in for some cookies.

Both Gus and I were crying.

" You know that growing up in Edinburgh, my sisters and I had a basset hound. Who used to hoot like a snowy owl" said Poppy telling us her story.

" No, kidding" I said with fake amazement.

" What was his name" asked Gus.

" We called him basset hound. Although my sister, she always used to call him Uncle Jimmy. I never knew why" she said.

Gus and I, suddenly saw Shawn in the kitchen snooping. So we had to create a distraction. So, Gus and I looked at each other and then started crying again.

" Mrs. Pickles" cried Gus.

" Here" said Poppy while handing Gus a cupcake.

" Your Pickles will come back to you D'Andre"

Gus gives me the cupcake and I bite into it. It was actually pretty good. Then Gus started crying again.

What else could go wrong. Ring!!!! Okay I stand corrected. Shawn's cell phone went off in the kitchen.

" What in heaven's name is that" asked Poppy.

" Has anyone told you that you look like little Bud from the Cosby Show" she asked Gus.

" Yes, ma'am, but I was not Bud" replied Gus.

Then, Gus's phone went off.

" Hello" said Gus.

" You bet"

" It's her" said Gus while putting his phone in his pocket.

" Who" asked Poppy.

" Mrs. Pickles, she's home" said Gus.

We got up and headed to the door and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we got outside, Shawn met up with us, and we then headed to the car.

" I believe it was. . " started Gus but Shawn cut him off.

" It was her" he said.

" And I've got the how, we have to go to Wispy Sunny Pines" explained Shawn.

" What, no, no, you said go to the sorority house" said Gus.

" The girls are fine. The cops are there, Meanwhile, Juliet's at some candlelight vigil with Doreen's family at the asylum" said Shawn, like he was in a hurry.

" Wait, no, no, the housekeeper said Doreen's parents were at the cemetery" I explain.

" What" asked Shawn.

" What" asked Gus.

" Oh, God, Of course. Why mess around with the worker bees, when you can kill the queen" said Shawn.

" What are you talking about, Shawn" asked Gus.

" Gus, Hayden, Alice. She wanted all of us to be at that party including us. So that she could get Mary Lou all by herself. This is Silence of the Lambs. Which means were both Scott Glen and Hayden is Jodi Foster." said Shawn.

" Ok, Shawn, Hayden, listen to me. If I'm gonna go back to that creepy ass intuition. That I've been afraid to drive by since I was nine. There are going to be some rules and regulations" said Gus.

" Gus, this is no time for." said Shawn.

" Listen, Shawn, I will not enter a room first, I will not enter a room last. I will not go investigate any suspicious noises or go looking for a fuse box. And you under any circumstances leave me by myself without a weapon of some sort. DO you understand and agree to my terms?" asked Gus.

" I'm not prepared to negotiate" said Shawn.

" Do you understand, Shawn" asked Gus.

" Yes, I do, yes" said Shawn.

" All right. Let's go help Juliet" said Gus.

We all got into the car and sped to the asylum.


	12. Chapter 12

Once we got there, we saw Jules's car already park. Then, my uncle came.

" Lassie are timing is really starting to crackle" said Shawn while we were entering the asylum.

When we were inside we were about to go up a staircase where Shawn was first, then me, and then Gus.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, we make a deal, Shawn" said Gus because of his fear.

Shawn and I put our hands up so that Gus could go in after Lassiter.

" Thank you" said Gus as he continued up the stairs.

We got on the floor that Jules was on, but no fate just couldn't let us keep going. Gus's foot got stuck in the floorboards.

" Get it out" he told us.

" Pull your foot out of the shoe" I suggested.

" I cant it's to tight. Down leave me, Shawn, Hayden, that was rule number five" shouted Gus.

" Loosen your big toe" said Shawn.

" I cant move my big toe" said Gus.

" Work the laces" I said running off with Shawn right behind me.

" What" asked Gus very confused.

When we reached the hall that the room 413 was in, we a man groaning. The voice was exactly like the one at the sorority.

" Juliet" Shawn said to Lassie.

" O'Hara" shouted Lassie.

We ran to the room to find Jules was holding an axe and Alice Bundy was on the floor.

" You are under arrest you crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy bitch" Jules shouted at Alice.

" Detective" asked Lassiter.

That just scared the crap out of me.

" Juliet, hey" said Shawn very calmly.

While Shawn is trying to take the axe away from Jules. Uncle Lass and I were handcuffing Alice. I love doing that!!

" I got it. I got it" said Shawn to Uncle Lass.

We went downstairs and out of the asylum where the Chief met us.

" What the hell happened in there" she asked.

" She's crazy! You have to believe me" said Alice referring to Jules with fake tears in her eyes.

" O'Hara" asked the Chief.

" Your asking me. I thought I was coming to a candle light vigil. I thought I was coming to pay my condolences. Apparently, that wasn't the case" explained Jules in an angry tone.

While Jules was telling us her story, Shawn was messing around with the axe.

" Ow" yelped Shawn.

He pretended to get cut and then licked the pretend blood off his finger and looked at Alice.

" Give me that" said Uncle Lass, taking the axe away form Shawn.

" What would you have done, Shawn. If it was your best friend. What would have you done" asked Alice.

" Oh no" said Shawn.

" Gus" we both said and ran back into the asylum to find he was using his belt as a weapon, and he was crying. Sometimes I think I can be more manly than him. I just shook my head and helped him out.

When this was all over, we went to the police station and got some Chinese food. We were talking about what happened at the asylum.

" You sick mother" Gus told Shawn and I as he was laughing.

" Gus, we could hear you from the fourth floor" I said laughing so hard.

" Don't lie. Don't lie. You know it's true" said Shawn also laughing.

" Hey Lassie" said Shawn.

Shawn then threw him a fortune cookie.

Well, I guess that another case wrap up.

I wonder what's gonna happen next.


End file.
